Ending
by ForeverFighter
Summary: I love you." But love evolves. Everything good must come to an end. And Sasuke and Sakura are no different. Loosely based on the end scene of Breakfast at Tiffany's. Enjoy!


**ENDING **

_But I miss you. You know I'm such a fool for you. You've got me wrapped around your finger, ah, ha, ha. Did you have to let it linger? Did you have to, did you have to, did you have to let it linger?_

--The Cranberries

***

"Sasuke-kun ... Please don't go." She shivered, water droplets hanging on her long, black lashes. The dark-eyed boy shimmered then disappeared. The gullible kunoichi gasped when he gripped her shoulder. He leaned close to her.

"Thank you ... Sakura." He kissed her, then knocked her out.

***

It was time. He was here, and she was here. Rain poured down from the heavens, coating the atmosphere in a silvery sheen. His eyes sparkled in the moonlight, his skin was illuminated. He looked even more perfect than ever. But it wasn't right. She knew. He stumbled toward her, arms spread.

"Sakura," he breathed, drawing her close to him. "_Hey._" She buried his face in her hair, like a little puppy. But it wouldn't work this time. She could smell smoke and liquor. She pushed him away, noticing the look he gave her. A little confused, a little perplexed; more than a little bit angry. She took a deep breath.

She could tell that it was going to hurt. She studied his face. Yup, it was going to hurt more than a dagger through the heart. But she was no Juliet, and he was taller than Romeo. And neither Romeo nor Juliet were ninja. She smiled wanly as he stepped forward. She looked up at him, green piercing black with the intensity of diamond.

"No, Sasuke. Not this time." She shook his head, droplets of water flying everywhere. She couldn't deny it, there was a certain classic vengeance of dumping him in the exact spot where he'd done the same, exactly ten years ago. Well, give or take. But unlike him, she wouldn't - couldn't - take any pleasure from it.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," her voice trembled and broke as she raised the umbrella and opened it, "it's over." She bowed her head, framed in the leafy foliage, grey mosaic pavement beneath her delicate feet. She didn't look at him, just tightened the belt on her green trench. She couldn't give in, not now.

She turned on her heel and walked briskly until he was out of sight, only daring to break into a run when she couldn't hear him.

"Please! I love ..."

But it was no use. Sasuke's phone vibrated to his favourite song, but he didn't answer it. Just stood there in the rain.

"Moon River ..."

He watched her walk away and break into a run as a drop of water fell on the floor. Followed by another. And another.

His shoulders trembled as gossip rippled through the town. Every person in East Konoha watching that night would swear that was the first and only time they saw Sasuke Uchiha ... cry.

***

**Regular Ole ForeverFighter:** ... Whoa. Usually I'm all 'wham bam thank you ma'am' when it comes to SasuSaku (or any pairing, actually) but I think I've surpassed myself. Now review! Or Anko will wrap y'all in fishnet! Right Anko?

**Anko:** *stroking fishnet menacingly* Heh heh heh ...

**ForeverFighter's Evil No-Reviews Personality:** *sees no-one has reviewed* Um ... or Orochimaru will lick you with his gross tongue!

**Orochimaru:** Wait, wtf. I swear I'm dead right now or sealed away or whatever?

**ForeverFighter's Evil No-Reviews Personality:** What a buzzkill. I'm so glad you're dead. *gets desperate* Okay, Itachi will come back from the dead and take off his shirt!

**Itachi:** You obviously haven't met my fangirls. I believe many of them would find that hot.

**ForeverFighter's Evil No-Reviews Personality:** ... Okay, this calls for my major plan of EEEVIL! Right, review or I shall erase the English sub of Naruto forever! And leave everyone with the English dub with 'BELIEVE IT!' all day long ... HHHeheh.

**Regular Ole ForeverFighter:** Pfft. Yeah. As if I have the power to do THAT, even if I wanted to -_- Anyway, you get what all that craziness was about, yeah? REVIEW! So that my evil alter ego can be silenced. I swear she's as bad as Inner Sakura.

**ForeverFighter's Evil No-Reviews Personality:** I AM, BELIEVE I--!

**Normal ForeverFighter:** *clamps hands over crazy alter ego because she's screwing up my other fics atm and I am PISSED OFF with her* So review, my friends!


End file.
